More Than Friendship
by the-light-shines-within
Summary: [In progress]Roxas beats Seifer in the annual Struggle Tournament. Then Olette goes missing. GASP! Haha. It's gotta be Seifer, right? Well, you'll just have to read it to find out. [RoxasxOlette]
1. Tournaments and Kidnappings

So for those of you out there who actually read my other story, here's a new one. It's going to be kinda short, so enjoy it for what it is. (Well actually, this chapter is kinda long, but the story won't have many chapters. That's what I mean.)

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did do you think I'd be here right now?

---

_I wonder what it would be like if I actually beat Seifer this time,_ thought Roxas. It was the annual struggle tournament in Twilight Town once again. Hayner and Roxas had entered together, but Hayner had been beaten in his second match. Roxas was up against Seifer, just like last year and the year before that. He had suffered a humiliating defeat, both times. Roxas hoped that this year wouldn't be a repeat. Suddenly, he was jarred out his reverie by the unexpected blow his opponent had dealt him.

"Whatcha thinking about loser?" sneered Seifer. "How much longer till this is over?"

Roxas refused to respond and instead struck back with his struggle weapon. Seifer was caught off guard, so he teetered unbalanced for a moment. This was Roxas's chance. He lashed out at Seifer, and almost made contact. Seifer however, had managed to see the attack before it came, and moved swiftly out of the way. He rammed his struggle weapon against Roxas's and tried to push Roxas down. Roxas leaned against the two interlocked weapons and pushed right back at Seifer. Both teens pushed and heaved, but neither one of them was able to knock the other down. When Seifer saw that Roxas wasn't going to back down, he tried to trip him. Roxas didn't see it coming, so he fell to the ground, arms and legs flailing.

Seifer laughed and raised his arms in victory, but his face soon turned to one of surprise, because Roxas had swung at his legs, causing him to fall down. Roxas stood up wearily and looked over to see if Seifer would do the same. He was extremely surprised however, when Seifer remained on the ground.

Roxas's eyes widened, as the referee counted down the last few seconds and declared him winner.

"And here's our winner! Roxas!" shouted the ref as he raised Roxas's arm.

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!" the crowd cheered. He could distinctly hear Hayner, Pence and Olette's voices, and he smiled. He scanned the crowd, looking for his friends' faces. He spotted Pence and Hayner grinning and waving at him. Then he saw Olette's beautiful smile, her pretty face beaming up at him.

The world faded away when their eyes met. Her emerald green ones melting into his sapphire blue eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds, but then Olette blushed and looked away as Roxas wondered what that meant.

"Roxas? Roxas!" The referee shook Roxas a few times.

"Huh? What?" asked Roxas, confused.

"As I was saying, here's this year's Struggle Trophy!" the ref announced as he handed a large trophy to Roxas. There were many golden branches to the trophy, and off a few of them were four different colored orbs. There was a blue one, a yellow one, a red one and a green. They all sparkled in the evening light.

The crowd roared, clapped and cheered for Roxas, as he stood there smiling. A photographer took a few pictures then Roxas was allowed to leave. He walked off the struggle platform, still amazed that he had actually beaten Seifer.

"You did great!" shouted Olette as she ran up to Roxas and gave him a hug.

"Yeah buddy," said Hayner, as he caught up to Olette. "You creamed him!"

"Good job Roxas!" said Pence, as he too caught up to the group. "You actually beat him this year."

"Thanks a lot for your support Pence," Roxas replied sarcastically. The group laughed.

"Let's head home," said Roxas. "I'm kinda tired."

"Of course you are," replied Hayner as he playfully punched Roxas in the arm. "You took on Seifer!"

The group of friends began walking home, chatting about the tournament and the competitors.

"So what are you going to do with that trophy?" asked Olette curiously.

"Hmmm," Roxas thought for a moment. "This." He broke off the four different colored orbs and handed them to his friends; the yellow for Olette, red for Hayner, green for Pence and blue for himself.

"Wow, thanks Roxas," said Olette, as she examined her perfect yellow orb.

"Yeah, thanks," murmured Hayner and Pence.

"No problem guys, I always share stuff with you," replied Roxas casually. He looked at his own blue orb and squinted. Slowly, he raised it up to the setting sun, and looked through the orb. His friends paused and did the same.

"Wow," murmured Olette. "It's so beautiful." The others could only nod their heads.

"Wait, weren't we supposed to be going home?" asked Pence, as he snapped out of it.

"Oh, yeah, right," answered Roxas, as they continued on their way.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" cried Olette, as she slapped a hand to her forehead. "I have to stop by the library and pick up a book I have reserved there."

"You read…during the summer?" Hayner asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I do," Olette replied confidently.

"What a nerd," whispered Hayner to Roxas and Pence.

"What did you call me?" asked Olette, a warning evident in her tone of voice.

"Uh, um, nothing mistress," replied Hayner, his eyes flickering around as he pretended to cower.

"Hayner!" exclaimed Olette in frustration, as Roxas and Pence began to laugh. Though she couldn't help cracking a grin.

"I'll walk you over to the library, then home," Roxas offered.

Olette blushed and struggled to form words. "Well, um, I, uh, don't really need help, but, uh-"

"Ew, going to the library during the summer?" interrupted Hayner. "Are you crazy man? You don't like going to the library!"

"I know, but she can't go by-" Roxas tried to explain.

"Roxas don't worry about it! She's a big girl, she doesn't need you. Besides, we haven't finished talking about the tournament!" Hayner argued.

Roxas was going to open his mouth and continue arguing with Hayner, but Olette cut in.

"No Roxas, Hayner is right. You don't have to come with me, I'll be fine." She seemed to say this a little sadly.

"Are you sure?" asked Roxas with a concerned look on his face.

Olette felt her heart sink, when she reluctantly said yes.

"Look Olette, I'll go with you," said Pence kindly.

"I told you, I don't need anyone's help!" Olette shouted, as she stormed off, suddenly angry. The boys stood behind, with surprised looks on their faces.

"Well that was weird," said Hayner eventually. Olette almost never gets angry, and when she does, she rarely yells.

"You're telling me," Roxas responded.

"Hey, Roxas!" exclaimed Hayner as he changed the subject and they all continued walking. "You should've seen Seifer's face when he stalked off the struggle platform. He looked furious! Haha serves him right! He's such a jerk, he deserved to lose. Anyway," Hayner continued and he got a bit more serious, "he mumbled something about getting back at you then he began to whisper with Rai. We'll have to keep an eye on them."

"Hey where's Fuu?" questioned Pence. "I didn't see her today, and she always hangs out with them."

"Vacation I think," answered Roxas. "Okay, thanks for the warning," he said he turned towards Hayner.

"No problem man. Hey, here's my house, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Hayner."

"See ya Hayner."

Roxas and Pence walked on towards Pence's house. They talked about the most random things, and both laughed a lot, but Roxas was glad when Pence had gone home. He needed some time to think.

_Why did Olette stalk off like that before,_ thought Roxas. _She _did_ say that she didn't need anyone to walk her home. _Roxas sighed._ Girls are so complicated. _

Roxas then got home and went to bed.

---

Roxas woke up refreshed, but a little sore from yesterday's tournament. He got out of bed, got dressed, and walked over to the usual spot. When he arrived there, Hayner and Pence were already waiting.

"Hey, where's Olette?" asked Roxas as he stifled a yawn.

"We don't know," replied Pence. "The last time we saw her was last night."

"She's probably off getting sea-salt ice cream," said Hayner. "Let's go meet her at the ice cream stand."

So the three boys set off towards the stand. When they got there however, Olette was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, uh, Ms. Brown? Have you seen Olette?" inquired Roxas.

"Nope," replied the ice cream owner. "Haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Oh, okay. Well, thanks anyway," mumbled Roxas.

"Where could she be?" Roxas asked, turning to his friends. He was starting to get worried.

"I don't know," Hayner murmured, as he too began to feel jittery. Olette was always on time, and if she **did** happen to be late, she always let someone else know beforehand. This was completely out of character for Olette.

"Why don't we head back to the usual spot, in case she showed up while we were gone?" suggested Pence.

"Sounds good to me," answered Hayner. Roxas nodded his head in agreement, and they walked back to the usual spot.

"She's not here!" cried Roxas when they walked in.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Pence curiously. He walked over to the couch that he and Olette liked to sit on, and in Olette's seat, was an envelope.

"It has your name on it Roxas," said Pence as he brought the envelope back over to Hayner and Roxas. Roxas took the envelope from Pence, and examined it. It was just a plain, ordinary envelope.

"Well open it Roxas!" Hayner ordered.

"Okay, okay," said Roxas. Slowly, he opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper.

_We have Olette. If you want to see her again, you'll come the haunted mansion at seven tonight. Come alone._

"Someone kidnapped Olette," whispered Roxas, as he looked up from the note.

"WHAT!" shouted Hayner and Pence. They crowded around Roxas to look at the paper.

"Bastards," muttered Hayner as he turned away from his friends and began to pace the floor.

"Why would someone want to kidnap Olette?" Hayner demanded. "**Who** would?" No one answered.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Hayner shouted angrily.

"What are we going to do?" asked Pence.

"I'm going to the haunted mansion tonight, and I'm going alone," Roxas said quietly, but firmly.

"Well of course you're going to the…wait, did you say that you're going alone?" Hayner whirled around to stare at Roxas. He walked up to the blonde and poked him in the chest.

"You're going tonight, but you are not going alone. Nuh uh. We're sticking together and Pence and I are going to back you up," Hayner said with determination.

"But the note said-" began Roxas.

"I don't care what that note said," interrupted Hayner. "We're coming with you." His eyes softened at bit as he said, "C'mon Roxas, we're gonna save Olette together."

Roxas relented. "Well, alright. We'll do it together."

_Don't worry Olette, wherever you are. We'll save you,_ thought Roxas.

---

Olette woke up tied to a tall pillar. She was in a large entrance hall that had two majestic staircases leading upwards. The whole place was covered in years of dust and looked quite old.

_Where am I,_ Olette thought as she looked around her. _I've never been here before._

"Finally, the little princess has woken up," sneered a familiar voice. Olette racked her mind as to who the owner of that voice was.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" she demanded, as her eyes struggled to find a face in the semi-darkness.

"You'll find out very soon what your purpose here is," spoke the familiar voice, "and I'm surprised that you didn't recognize me."

Someone walked out from behind another pillar, and as the person drew nearer, Olette could barely make out the face. She opened her eyes wide when she realized how it was, and said, "Seifer. Let me go!"

"The one and only," replied Seifer as his face came into view, "and you're not going anywhere."

---

So how did you like it? Review please!


	2. Catch 'em By Surprise

**sorry it took so long for me to post again, guys. i actually started writing this chapter like months ago, but then i kinda forgot about it. haha. well, i hope you like the chapter! i know i do. ;)**

**EEEP! i almost forgot about the disclaimer! darn it! i keep forgetting about it. look, if I haven't written it in some of my other stories, (movie night, cough cough) then im sorry.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Duh. Why do you exist you stupid disclaimer! I always forget about you. Sigh. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Roxas? Hello? Are you still there?"

"Huh? What?" Roxas replied, a bit dazed.

"We were discussing how we're gonna to save Olette and you spaced," came Hayner's irritated voice over the phone.

"Oh, sorry." Roxas had been wondering where Olette was and what was happening to her at this very moment. He never realized how much she meant to him. How every time she entered the room, everyone just had to notice her. Well, at least he thought so. He knew before that he liked being around her, just not _this_ much.

"Anyway," began Hayner, "Pence says that his mom isn't going to let him out past 7 because he has to pack for this trip he's going on tomorrow. And he's too much of a wuss to sneak out, so it's just gonna be you and me."

"'Kay. Besides, I was supposed to go alone."

"Well that's not happening."

"I know, I know. So what exactly are we going to do again?"

Hayner sighed. "You know, sometimes, I just don't know WHY I'm friends with you."

"Haha, sorry," chuckled Roxas.

"Okay, so first of all, we're gonna meet downtown, a bit past the ice cream stand. Then, once we meet up we'll head over to the haunted mansion, then we'll climb in that upper window to surprise them, then-"

"Hayner! I don't think that we really need to go through all that work. Why don't we just go in the front door?"

"Because! We wanna take the enemy by SURPRISE. So, once we've climbed in through the window, we'll check that the room is secure, then..."

Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes. Hayner really took things too far sometimes. Roxas began to think of Olette again and let Hayner ramble on. He never really thought about how pretty she was. Well yeah, he knew that lots of guys were always checking her out, but she never really appealed to him before. Why was this happening now?

"So Roxas, you got it all?" asked Hayner.

"Uh, yeah, sure," said Roxas.

"Okay. See ya in ten minutes!"

"See ya then Hayner."

_click_

Roxas shut his cell phone and flopped back on his bed. _What do the kidnappers want with me? I never_ do _anything._ Roxas closed his eyes, exhausted already. This was going to be a long night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, you can't keep me tied here forever," said Olette angrily to Rai, "I really have to use the bathroom."

Rai blushed and stammered, "W-w-well Seifer said that you had to stay tied, no matter what, y' know."

"Do you really want me going - in here?" demanded Olette, who was seriously considering biting Rai's head off.

"Uh, well maybe I could untie you, and then y' know, you could go outside."

"Fine. Now UNITE me," said Olette through gritted teeth. It was getting awfully hard now to hold it in. Rai fumbled with the knots tying Olette to the pillar, unfortunately for him, he wasn't going fast enough.

"Hurry up!" Olette snapped, glancing back at the bumbling Rai behind her. Finally, Rai undid the knots and Olette was free. She rubbed her arms that had endured the bite of the rope then scampered off towards the door.

"Now wait one sec," said Rai as he stood before Olette with his arms crossed. "You can't just go off by yourself, y' know? Seifer would kill me."

Olette gave Rai a glare that could have killed. "No way are you looking at me while I go. That's just **totally indecent**. Now get _out. Of. My. Way,_" Olette pushed Rai aside and stormed through the door. Rai just stood there at the door his mouth agape, amazed that such a small girl could be so fiery. And also, he was a bit afraid of her.

"Okay that's better," said Olette calmly as she walked back inside. She pulled out a small container of Purel and began applying it to her hands. "Thank goodness I carry around Purel." She turned around and eyed Rai. "Are you going to tie me back up again?"

"Um, yeah, y' know," replied Rai nervously_. Man, this girl has crazy mood swings,_ he thought. Olette stood up against the pillar and allowed him to tie her up again. Resisting against a guy that size would be useless in her case. She'd rather be tied up again, without any fighting.

"So how long do I have to stay like this?" questioned Olette innocently, make Rai even more nervous with her change of behavior, once again.

"Well, uh, whenever Seifer gets back, y' know. He makes the decisions around here," said Rai humbly.

"Psh. Seifer this, Seifer that. Why don't you get a _life_?" blurted Olette.

Rai opened his eyes wide. He glanced at the ceiling then turned back to Olette, while scratching the back of his head.

"I never really thought 'bout that. I just always accepted Seifer as leader, y' know," said Rai slowly. Olette shook her head.

"You really should stand up for yourself sometimes," she replied in a soft tone. "You can't just let Seifer bully you all the time."

"I know," answered Rai, "it's just-"

"Rai! Shut up," barked Seifer as he came downstairs. "It isn't heart to heart time with the captive."

"Well, Olette. It seems your loser boyfriend isn't coming to rescue you," sneered Seifer.

"Okay, first of all, he's not my boyfriend. Second of all, he's not a loser. And third of all, leave Rai alone," said Olette fiercely. Seifer raised his eyebrows questioningly at Olette, then at Rai.

"'Leave Rai alone,'" Seifer mimicked. "Haha, so now you're gonna stand up for Rai too? Oh this is pathetic."

"Hey!" shouted Rai as he stood up, "Don't talk to her like that!"

Seifer looked at Rai, amazed for a second, then furious the next. "You stepped too far Rai. Sit back down," he snarled with a threatening hand gesture and blazing eyes. Quickly, Rai sat down. Seifer glared at him for a little while longer then averted his gaze to Olette.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah, your loser boyfriend. Well, if he doesn't show up soon…alone, we're just gonna have to dispose of you."

Olette's eyes burned with hatred for the twisted teenager before her and said nothing.

There was a crash upstairs and the sound of glass breaking. Everyone whipped their heads around to peer into the dark hallway above them.

"What was that?" murmured Olette curiously. Seifer turned to dash upstairs but was stopped by the sound of a door splitting open.

"What the hell?" said Seifer, as two figures emerged from the inky darkness.

"It is I, your-," began a cocky voice. It paused to whisper something to its companion. The sound of hands beating against the wall that seemed to be the semblance of a drum was heard, and the voice continued. "It is I, your worst nemesis: Hayner!" shouted an overly zealous Hayner as he slid down the hand rail of the staircase.

"And of course, my sidekick: Roxas!" he shouted as the teen mentioned made his way slowly down the stairs.

Seifer, Rai, and Olette all gaped at the sight of the excited "superman" Hayner, and his "sidekick" Roxas.

Roxas's face lit up the moment he saw Olette. He started towards her, but was stopped by an angry Seifer's voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" yelled Seifer, outraged. "I thought I told you to come alone, Roxas! And the what the hell is Hayner doing?"

Olette began to giggle and Hayner's face fell. "Well DUH I wasn't gonna let him come here all by himself, and what can I say? I like to make an entrance," replied Hayner as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So it was you," Roxas said darkly. "You were the one who kidnapped Olette. Why?"

Seifer shook his head at Hayner and faced Roxas. "You shouldn't have won that tournament yesterday. That was a big mistake."

"Why would you care so much about a stupid tournament?" asked Roxas. "If it's the trophy you're after, you can have it. I don't care. Just give Olette back."

"No, you loser. That's not what I want," snapped Seifer. "I want something more than that."

"What?" asked Roxas impatiently.

"A rematch. In public. And you have to lose, on purpose."

"Fine, whatever. Just let Olette go!"

"How do I know that you're gonna lose the struggle match on purpose, huh? And I want it to look **real**," demanded Seifer.

"I will lose the match on purpose. You can count on that," replied Roxas bitterly. "Now free Olette, and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Not so fast," Seifer answered. "I don't want this to look fake. It has to look absolutely real. So, just in case you decide to try and win tomorrow…." Seifer cracked his knuckles and Rai stood up and came near Seifer to do the same. "Rai and I will just have to beat you up now. Then tomorrow, you really will be too weak to fight back."

Olette eyes opened wide in horror as she saw Seifer and Rai advance on Roxas.

"Now wait one second!" Hayner shouted as he stepped up next to Roxas. "I'm not letting my buddy go down without a fight!" He held his fists up in a fighter's stance and gave Roxas a knowing look. Roxas nodded and together they ran towards Olette's captors.

The last thing Roxas remembered as he went down was the sight of an unconscious Hayner and Olette's piercing scream. Then it all went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**i don't know about you, but personally, i really like gayish/spy/superman hayner. haha, not to mention moody olette. hmmmm, she could have been having her you know what, but that would have been REALLY awkward. Lets just say she's pmsing, but nothings happened yet. ;) haha REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
